


Chasing Thoughts

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Touchy subject, poor body image, weight discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: A lot of these stories are based on my own thoughts or experiences, and this one was a close one. Charles notices that the reader is having a hard time and investigates into it.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Charles Xavier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Chasing Thoughts

**A/N: Thoughts are in italics**

  
  


"Y/n?" Charles called down Y/n's hall. The mansion was large enough and members few enough where each was able to have their own space, and such a thing gave Charle's mind a break. 

It was the second time that she had missed lunch, and he was worried for her. They would usually time their lunches together, and Charles always looked forward to it. Her mind was a welcoming touch to his, even if no thoughts came through. He found her beautiful, and he was working on building up the courage to ask her to a private dinner, hoping to move their relationship to something more romantic. Lately, her usual happy self had seemed to disappear. She seemed to be more morose the past week, but Charles could not figure out why. It was after the second missed lunch that he decided to go up to her rooms to try to figure out what was going on. 

While he would usually avoid delving into the minds of the occupants of the mansion, he decided to make an exception for Y/n. His mind found her's quickly.

_ A few more missed meals won't hurt _

_ I can't believe I gained. _

_ Hopefully I will lose some of this horrifying flab. _

Flashes of images raced into his mind as they raced through hers. A hand with chipped nail polish squeezing a stomach, a glance sideways into a mirror, a picture of the kitchen. 

Charles pushed open her door slowly, as not to startle her; he wanted to give her some type of warning. Y/n had her back to the door and did not take notice of Charles as she continued to look into her mirror, scrutinizing her body. More thoughts flooded Charles' mind of the same nature as the ones he first heard. 

"Y/n?" Charles called out gently and quietly.

Y/n jumped, turning quickly to see Charles and blushed a deep red as she frantically pulled a shirt on. 

"Yes?" She asked quickly as she wiped away stray tears from her face.

"Please don't think such things. You need to eat, and your body isn't horrifying or hideous, I happen to think it is quite stunning."

Y/n turned her face away from Chalres, trying to hide more tears. "I thought you were trying to stay out of people's heads."

Charles sighed. "I was worried for you. It pains me to see you hurting, especially over the ill notion of beauty that society has impressed upon you. If you want to lose weight, so be it, but don't skip meals please, and don't do it because you think you will be beautiful when you weigh less. Promise me that you won't skip meals, please."

Y/n's shoulders dropped and shuddered as sobbs accosted her body. Charles stepped towards her, turning her to face him, and drawing her in for a tight hug. He swayed with her in his arms, ever so gently, in an attempt to calm her. The sway only passed for a moment when she reached to him with her mind. 

_ It's hard.. hard to get words out right now. _

"I know."

_ I promise... promise to try not to skip meals. _

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Y/n calmed down, her tears ceased to flow, and sobbs no longer racked her body as she swayed with Charles. 

"Do you really think that I am beautiful?" She whispered between them. 

"Yes. Inside and out."

Y/n sighed and relaxed further into Charles, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lost in the motions. 

  
  



End file.
